1. Technical of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera, and, in particular, to a digital camera convenient for left- or right-handed operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, many digital cameras are designed with right-handed users in mind, thus many function buttons, such as the a shutter button, are arranged on a camera conveniently only for right-handed operation. However, operation of such digital camera is inconvenient for a left-handed person.
It is desired to provide a digital camera having two shutter button positions, which can overcome the above-described deficiency.